


Waiting for the guests

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost porn, I HATE GIVING TITLES I CANT, IT IS PERFECT, M/M, OMG I WROTE 1000 WORDS, blowjob, guests - Freeform, i was bored in fact, kagami is a sexy beast but you know it, late christmas party, lol xd, seductive aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine are waiting for their guests,but Aomine has a better idea than letting them in. Aomine you perv.</p><p>enjoy~</p><p>ps. dont look at the title,I just cant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the guests

Kagami was making food in the kitchen quickly while his boyfriend Aomine,was watching the TV in the living room,he was watching probably a basketball match,since the dark blue haired often shouted in his anger like ' Oh man you,sucks! I could have done that!' or 'Geez,noob!' although the match sounded exciting,and just watching the TV with Aomine,and cuddle with him,sounds more than good ,but sadly Kagami couldn't join him. He had to make a very good dinner,their friends Kuroko,Himuro and Kise are coming to them to celebrate late Christmas. They couldn't celebrate it earlier because Kise had a photo-shoot, or Himuro was out with Murasakibara (they hanged out a lot,so it was a miracle Himuro has a free night),well Kuroko..he was free,so it didn't depend on him.  
But it is better later,than never,right?

They wanted t invite also Midorima,but the glassed man said that he can't come since Takao is sick,and he is taking care of him. Which also brings a question. Are they going out? Well it was obvious Takao has a very big crush on Midorima,but the green haired always refused,even on going to date with his teammate. So Takao should be really happy his beloved Shin-chan is taking care of him instead meeting his old friends.

Murasakibara was also invited,but he is sick too. His stomach hurts a lot,it seems like the Christmas candies were too much,even for him. Actually the purple haired giant wanted to come,but Himuro didn't let him,the raven haired boy was too worried,his friend won't care and eat,in the end his stomachache will be just worse.

And lastly Akashi,well of course they invited the small sadist too,but he just said that he doesn't want to come. They weren't offended by it,they knew Akashi,probably he didn't say no because of personal reasons. 

 

Kagami looked at the clock,it was almost five in the afternoon which means,their guest will slowly coming. He made some traditional Japanese dishes,but some Americans as well,because of him and Tetsuya. Oh and of course he made some teriyaki burgers,because this is Aomine's favourite dish. 

The red haired quickly went to the bedroom and took of his dirty,oil smelled T-shirt, when he felt an arm closed around his waist. He looked down,and it was Aomine's chocolate brown hands holding him,the other male put his head on Kagami's right shoulder and carefully bite his skin.

'Ahomine,what are you doing?' asked Kagami in a weak voice,he loved it when his boyfriend was biting him,when they were having sex he didn't even mind if those bites were big and afterward he had some marks on his skin,it just made him proud, and happy. One of the proofs of their love and proof of that Aomine Daiki is his.

'What do you think it is looks like,baka?' hummed Aomine into Kagami's ear. 'Come on' said the tanned male,then he again bite Kagami's silver skin again. 'You smells like oil'

'And is that a turn on?' laughed the red haired.

'As long as it is on you,of course' the dark blue haired poked Kagami's butt with his awakening boner.

'Calm down cowboy, Kuroko and the others are soon here' the red haired turned to his boyfriend to gave him a light kiss,but Aomine was faster and he started a heavy French kiss. Kagami was giving up on his mind,and he finally he decided they have time for a short round,as he knows Aomine,he could fuck him in 5 minutes but still it would be amazing and mind blowing. The red haired wanted to pull his pants down,and push Aomine into their big double bed,when someone ringed the doorbell. 'Ahw,Aomine..' 

'I don't care,I just want you' said the dark blue haired as he pushed Kagami to the bed,and jumped on him,continuing the French kissing,then he moved down and now he was sucking Kagami's throat. The Tiger was moaning and trying to push away his boyfriend from him,although he could feel that he has a boner too,and he wished that their guest would come at six o clock,and they could fuck,but at that moment the doorbell was again ringed. 'Ignore the noises' said Aomine,and started to lick and suck Kagami's sensitive nipples.  
Kagami was scratching Aomine's back in his joy and pleasure but it couldn't take so long,since his mobile phone started to ring. His red phone was on the drawer so he could see how is calling him and it was Kuroko.

'Aomine,please...they are here' moaned Kagami 'I'll give you a blowjob if you stop now' said Kagami with one of his last strength,because his boyfriend just wanted to pull down his pants,but this stopped him. Daiki looked up and gave a “go on, I'm listening” face to his boyfriend. 'Whenever and wherever you want,it can be even in public I don't care,just please,please,stop now.'

Aomine gave his usual smirk,and get off from Kagami,he looked down on his boyfriend and he liked what he saw. Kagami was heavily breathing his cheeks were red,his nipples were flown from his sucking and there was an obvious boner in his pants. 'Taiga you sexy beast. Wash your face,I don't want the others to see you like this,especially that Himuro guy.. I'm gonna open the door'  
then Aomine disappeared. 

The red haired quickly stood up,put on a clean shirt and washed his face as his boyfriend said,and tried to think about disgusting things to end his erection. And Aomine just welcomed the guests with his showing boner, unbelievable.

But , this is why he loves him,this arrogant,narcissism but very very hot and lovable bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored and wanted to write a happy Aokaga fic since the last one was...sad.  
> Lolz. I use lolz a lot,I like this word. Is it even a word?


End file.
